


The Offering

by tres_mechante



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres_mechante/pseuds/tres_mechante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing quite like a morning run to stir the blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the early running scene in episode 1x22 and Steve's obvious 'happiness' in the moment.
> 
> Written for MMOM challenge.

He pushed himself the last few yards, put on a burst of speed, of energy until he crested the top. And then he stopped.

The island and ocean and sky spread out before him. He was _home_. Steve shivered slightly as the breeze ghosted across his sweat-slicked skin and grinned wildly at the caress. He felt so damned _alive_. The twitch of his cock rubbing against his running shorts reminded him just how alive he was, and a wicked impulse took hold of him.

From his vantage point he could see that no one was on the trail; he was alone. Steve McGarrett had never been one to let an opportunity slip by and he wasn’t about to start now.

He idly rubbed his fingertips into the crease of his thigh with his left hand and ran his right hand up under his shirt, brushing against his nipples for a few minutes. He tried to keep an eye out for any movement on the trail, but the combination of refreshing breeze and warm sun on his skin was making it difficult to concentrate.

He pulled his hand out from his shirt and eased the waistband of his shorts down until his cock and balls were exposed. Steve moaned at the feel of the sea breeze caressing his newly revealed skin. Part of him wished he could come from that alone, but he didn't have the time to indulge; the trail was empty but wouldn't stay that way for long.

With a sigh he touched himself, hands quickly falling into a familiar - efficient - rhythm.  It felt so much better being outside, under the sun, the ocean at his feet – this was even better than at home under the stars on the beach. Doing this in daylight, in public where he could be seen was intoxicating, _intense_ , and it wasn't long before he felt his balls draw tight in readiness. When it was like this, he didn't bother to create a fantasy lover; the touch of the elements, the pure sensation was all he needed at the moment.

A sudden gust of cool air caught him by surprise, sending a chill down his spine and driving him to his knees. Steve was vaguely aware of his knees hitting lush grass rather the hard dirt path. Gasping, shuddering under the force of his release he gave himself up to sensation, back bowed at the intensity and vision greying out.

When he was done, his body unable to bear any more sensation, he removed his hand and forced himself back to awareness of his surroundings. He was vulnerable on his knees, unable to see the trail, to know if anyone was approaching and it made him edgy.

Steve quickly wiped is hands on the grass. His sharp gaze could see where streaks of come had already mixed in with the vegetation, as though the island itself were drinking it in. He had the odd notion that he'd made some kind of offering to the ancient island gods.

Still on his knees, he straightened up and looked out at the ocean and the sky before looking back at the remnants of his indulgence.

"Thank you," he whispered to the island that welcomed him home.

He reached down and ran his fingers through the part of himself now soaking into the soil, spreading the stickiness to cover more ground. "Please," he whispered, praying to whoever would listen that the island gods would extend their protection to his _ohana_ , the family of his heart. He closed his eyes and pictured them. Chin, his older but more fragile brother; Kono, his sister by choice; Danny his...Danny who was simply his, whatever form that might end up taking; and sweet Grace, the child of his heart. "Please," he whispered again, pleading for their safety as he stood up, wiping his hand on the back of his shorts as he pulled them up.

What had started as a whim had become something else entirely, an oddly profound moment. But the moment had passed and it was time to return to the world below, the real world. With a quick look around, he started back down the trail.

 

-+- end -+-


End file.
